


We are Going to Make You Purr

by deadbadwolf



Series: Better With Three [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Choking, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, i don’t know what to tag tbh, it’s porn ffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadbadwolf/pseuds/deadbadwolf
Summary: Ryan felt giddy with excitement. Now he just needed to find a way to present this brilliant idea to his boyfriend.





	We are Going to Make You Purr

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eriksensational](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriksensational/gifts).



Ryan licked his lips, tasting his own sweat against them while he leaned his hands against his knees. He could hear himself panting and his body felt like it was about to drop to the floor.

It had been another day of intense training, he could see his teammates all in varying states of exhaustion but everyone seemed to be in a good mood, with happy smiles and high spirits.

His tired eyes searched for his other half and easily found him, always surrounded by smiles and laughter. Harry was joking about with Christian and Roberto, pushing the later while he tried to flick Eriksen’s ear.

The smaller blond was giggling while running away from the older man and using Kane’s body as a shield, who was laughing and trying to keep their teammate away from Chris.

Ryan’s eyes focused on them with pure curiosity for what he was seeing. He noticed with amusement the way Christian's eyes would light up every time he heard Harry laugh, the way he basically purred when the taller man touched him in any way.

But what really amused him wasn’t Eriksen's obvious feelings for Harry, but the fact that Kane was totally oblivious to them and his own.

The Englishman would always pull Chris closer to him during group hugs. How his hand would find its way into the soft hair on Eriksen's head. Or even the way he would always stop to tell the smaller man how good he was and how much the team needed him.

Those moments would make Chris stop and stare at Harry, who would just move on like he hadn’t just shook the other man's world with those words.

What a clueless puppy.

Mason chuckled as he watched one of those moments happening just before his eyes, as a laughing Kane turned around, brought his hands to envelop the smaller blond's face and with a giant happy smile, pulled the now very shocked Christian, into a tight hug and shooed Roberto away, who laughed before backing off.

Ryan had expected to feel at least a stab of jealousy, as he was conscious of how possessive he could be of his boyfriend. But he was surprised to found that he didn't feel it. No jealousy at all, just intense interest.

Mason hummed lowly while watching Harry let go of Chris and turn to him and smile, making his insides feel warm.

Both blonds walked over to him, causing Ryan to grin at their happy faces. That’s when it hit him, he best idea he ever had in his life.

“Hey babe.” He said after Harry got close enough for him to pull the taller man's body against his, making the blond chuckle and bring their foreheads together.

“Hey yourself. You’re staring at me like a creep again, by the way.”

Ryan rubbed their noses together before pulling away.

“Who would blame me? You’re the most beautiful view anyone has ever seen."

Kane laughed before pushing Mason away and telling him to shut up.

They both turned to the third person, who had been watching them attentively, like he was saving everything in his mind, every single moment, as he was scared it was going to be the last time he would see it.

Mason smiled at Chris and threw his arm around his shoulders. He knew it wasn’t the right moment to say anything yet, but soon.

They heard Poch blowing the whistle and calling everyone together, signalling the end of their day of training.

Harry petted Eriksen's hair, making the smaller man close his eyes and smile, before leaving him and Ryan behind and running to join the rest of their team.

Chris’ eyes flew open and he turned with a heavy blush on his face, to a very amused Mason, who chuckled while squeezing the blond's shoulder.

“Come on Chris, lets join the others.”

And he pulled a very shocked Eriksen along with him.

 

-

 

It took Ryan a whole week to make Harry see his own feeling towards their danish teammate, and then a whole day to calm him down from his shame and horror, as he felt like he was betraying Ryan and their love by having these feeling from Christian. It would have been amusing, if not for the fact that Harry actually looked miserable and wouldn’t stop apologising to Mason.

“Harry, breathe. I'm not mad I swear! It's okay love, you didn't even know before I pointed it out to you, so breathe, you did nothing wrong.”

The blond had his face hidden on Ryan's neck, where he was trying to get his breathing under control, shuddering against his boyfriend's body, who was running his fingers through the taller's golden and soft hair.

“I'm sorry Ryan...”

The smaller man shushed him and kept petting his hair until he finally calmed down.

“Harry, you’re such a giant dork and I love you more than anything, so relax for me babe, you’re not in trouble, okay?”

Kane hummed before pulling away from Ryan's neck and looking into his brown eyes that he loved so much.

How could he not notice the way he felt about his teammate before? Now that his boyfriend had pointed it out he could see it all clearly. The way he always felt the need to touch the other blond, the need to make him purr like a happy little kitten under his hands...

Harry closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Ryan's. These thoughts were so messed up in so many levels. What was he going to do now? He couldn't just ignore Christian, they worked together and the danish deserved better than that. But he also couldn’t act like nothing had happened.

Before he could properly work himself into a panic, Ryan chuckled before kissing him and pulling away.

“You're adorable and soooo clueless.”

Kane blinked in confusion at his boyfriend, who just smirked at him.

“Chris is in love with you too.”

And with those words Harry felt like he had been punched on his stomach.

What the fuck was he supposed to do with that information?

“Before you start hyperventilating again H, let me tell you the idea I had that would solve everything.”

The blond just stared at him with a very lost look on his beautiful face, making Mason want to hug him but he resisted it, he needed Harry to listen to what he had to say first, then they could cuddle in peace.

“Bring Christian home with us. Gods know that I’ve been dreaming about watching the two of you together, so why not do it?”

Kane felt his mouth fall open in shock and his blood rush south at the very idea of Eriksen sandwiched in between his and Ryan's body.

His boyfriend was smirking again as he knew he had him hooked already. There had been no chance of refusal from the very beginning.

“How...” Harry cleared his throat as he heard his own voice crack, before speaking again “How do we do that?”

Mason pulled Kane's face closer to his again and hummed happily when the blond rested his forehead against his again.

“That’s very easy. You seduce him as you've been doing by accident all this time, but now you just up the game. He's going to be ours before he even notice it, like he was meant to be from the beginning.”

 

-

 

Christian clearly had no idea what hit him the moment that during a goal celebration, Harry had run to him as always, but instead of a normal hug or even picking him up, he was accidentally grouped by the taller man, who proceeded to drag his hands up from his arse to his back and hold him so tight, that Eriksen was sure he would have bruises later, making a moan escape his lips and causing the smaller man to pray that the other blond hand't heard it.

He blushed incredible hard against Harry's neck, specially when a laughing Ryan came running and hugged them both, close followed by Ben.

Another mortifying sound was dragged out of his mouth when he felt Mason's fingers dig on his hair and pull, not enough to hurt, but to make heat pool on his belly.

The way Harry kept murmuring against his ear was making Chris dizzy with want.

“You were amazing Chris! Such a beautiful goal. You're such a incredible player.”

Eriksen felt a shiver run down his spine and grabbed desperately at Harry and automatically at Ryan too, who was holding them both.

He was still pretty shaky when they finally pulled apart to get back to the game, but the way Kane turned back to him with a smirk, made his heart lurch inside his chest, before starting to beat out of control. Christian ran back to the rest of the team on shaky legs.

Later, after they had won and the whole team was celebrating on the changing room, Christian felt eyes on his naked back.

Turning around he expected Harry to be the culprit and he was right, but different from his normal reaction of just smiling softly at him and looking away, this time his eyes lingered. Running down his body and leaving a trail of heat behind, making Chris flush at the attention he was receiving. Specially when Ryan approached a still staring Kane, leaned into his side and murmured something to the blond, who licked his lips while letting his eyes wander up, back to the danish ones.

Eriksen had no idea of what was happening and he definitely didn't know what to feel abut this sudden change on both of his teammates.

He left the main room towards their showers so he could take one himself, he needed it bad, he hoped it would help him centre himself. To calm his racing thoughts and make sense of the situation, that he was probably imagining and reading more than what it really was. What he didn't expect was someone to push him roughly against a hidden corner of the corridor and press him against the wall.

Christian turned his head desperately, trying to see his attacker, and that’s when he felt the erection being pressed firmly against his backside. He whimpered in fear, until his attacker's hand started petting his hair in a gentle and familiar way. His body sagged in relief against Harry's, making the taller man chuckle against the nape of his neck.

“Harry, what are you do... ah!” His hands flew to his mouth, muffling the moans being forced out of him.

Kane's left hand was holding Chris’ neck, choking him lightly, while his right was wrapped firmly around his hardening cock, inside his joggers.

He had dreamed about this scenario for so long, that now that it was somehow actually happening, Eriksen was already about to come.

The smaller man moved his hips to keep up with Harry's hand and to rub his arse against Kane's hard dick.

“Are you going to purr for me Kitten?” Harry's thick voice came our right by Christian's ear, making him shiver and groan against his own hands.

Harry used his hand on Chris neck and turned his face towards him. The danish took his hands off his mouth in surprise and was awarded with a deep kiss, making him moan in pleasure against those lips that he had been dreaming about for so long.

“Harryyyy pleaseeee...” Kane kept his movements going while bitting into that soft bottom lip that had been tempting him for some time, even if unconsciously.

“Please what Kitten? Do you want me to stop?”

He smirked when Christian made a choking agonised noise at the very idea of him stopping his ministrations.

“I'll take that as a no. What do you want then baby?”

Eriksen was too far gone to even notice the second person that had arrived and started petting his hair and lavishing his exposed neck with kisses.

It took the danish a couple of blissful moments to finally notice the extra touches, before his eyes opened wide and he turned to his other side, coming face to face with a smirking Ryan.

“What he wants my love, is for you to fuck him raw against this wall.”

Eriksen was frozen just for a second, before Harry forced a moan out of him again, by rubbing his thumb slowly over the head of his very wet cock.

Christian was so confused, but the way Kane was moving his hand kept his mind clouded and his body pliant against theirs.

“We should stop soon... I want to finish it without worrying about anyone walking in on us. And I definitely want a bed.” Harry murmured to his boyfriend while dragging his left hand down from Chris neck to his chest, stopping to play with one of his hard nipples, making the smaller man buckle against him harder.

“I’m... I'm so close.” Ryan pulled Christian's head to his and kissed him hard, making the blond meow against his lips and finally come hard on Harry's hand, shuddering against his arms and keening on Ryan's mouth.

Kane nuzzled the back of Eriksen’s head and left soft kisses against the hot and sweaty skin. He rubbed the smaller man’s cock for a bit longer, making sure he was done before finally stopping, making him whimper, before pulling his hand away.

Harry chuckled, showing Ryan his hand that was covered with come.

“You came so much Kitten.”

Christian panted, opening his eyes and gasping in surprise when a smirking Ryan pulled Harry’s hand to him a licked it clean. He hummed like he had just tasted the best thing ever and sucked two of Kane’s fingers into his mouth, making the blond groan and rub his obvious erection against Eriksen’s arse.

“He’s delicious.” Ryan said after pulling Kane’s fingers out of his mouth, now clean. “Here H, have a taste.” And with that he pulled his boyfriend for a deep kiss, sandwiching Chris’ body between theirs.

The smaller blond was panting loudly while watching the other two snog. Harry kept one of his hand around his neck and would squeeze it from time to time, forcing small moaned wheezes out of Chris, who was loving it.

“Hmmm you’re right babe, he tastes amazing...” Harry licked his lips and dragged his free hand down Eriksen’s chest towards his joggers, pulling them down enough to expose his still half hard cock. “Clean him up for me babe.”

Ryan lost no time falling to his knees in front of the blonds and with a small hum he grabbed Christian’s member and without any hesitation he sucked it in until it hit the back of his throat, before pulling back slowly, swirling his tongue around the velvety skin of Chris’ cock.

The smaller blond felt like he was dying. It was too much, his body wouldn’t stop shuddering with aftershocks of his orgasm and Ryan’s mouth felt almost like torture.

Harry covered Eriksen’s mouth with his free hand, as the danish seemed incapable of controlling his own moans at moment. He dragged his teeth on the skin of Chris’ neck before biting it lightly, making the blond thrust his arse against his erection.

He let out a muffled whine the moment Ryan pulled back from his cock and with a last kiss against the head of Chris’ member he looked to Harry while licking his lips and smirked, adjusting Eriksen’s shorts back into place.

“He’s all clean now love. Do you want to wrap this up and bring him home?”

Eriksen’s eyes flew open in shock after hearing that. He turned to Kane, who hummed against his neck and stepped back from his body, making Chris feel coldand alone, before Harry turned him around with a small smile.

“Do you want to come home with us Kitten? You don’t need to. We can continue this another time or... never.”

Christian didn’t even stop to listen to Kane and just grabbed at his shirt, afraid he would leave and that this was all a dream.

“Please.”

Harry’s baby blue eyes were soft as he stepped closer to Eriksen and with slow movements, pulled him for a kiss.

Ryan, who had stood up from his kneeling position smiled at the blonds before touching Kane’s back, causing him end the kiss with a couple of soft ones on both sides of Eriksen’s face, making him smile dreamily at the taller man.

“Let go then, we can shower at our place.”

With Chris’ agreement, the trio made their way back to the changing room, where some of the team still occupied.

No one paid them any mind while they got changed to go. ‘Goodbyes’ and ‘see you laters’ were exchanged and they walked away together.

 

-

 

Christian had been anxious about their arrival at Ryan’s and Harry’s place, he felt awkward, sitting in silence in their car and even worse when the couple started talking and joking with each other. They tried to include him, but the danish felt out of place, like he was intruding on their relationship.

When Ryan finally pulled over at their place, Chris was ready to burst into shameful tears and apologise for being there and just call an Uber home, where he would crawl into his bathtub and die.

Harry took one look at the older man, after they left the car, and felt his eyebrows go up in surprise. Christian was all red and his eyes were glued to the floor while he shuffled nervously.

“Kitten what’s wrong?” He asked while approaching Eriksen slowly, like he was a spooked animal.

Harry’s question attracted Ryan’s attention, who turned curious eyes to the duo while opening the front door to their place.

“It’s just... I don’t want to intrude.”

Kane cocked his head to the side like a confused dog. That would normally make Christian smile, but now he was too anxious even to try to fake it.

“I... We want you here.” Eriksen gasped at the taller man’s words, before feeling his face heat up. He knew he was blushing hard.

“Harry is not just saying that. I’ve wanted to get you to our bed for longer than I care admit. And I know he wanted you for longer than that, so there’s no need to be nervous, we both definitely want you here with us.”

Chris smiled shyly at them and almost melted when Harry approached him and caressed his face softly. He had a small smile as he watched Eriksen close his eyes and lean into his touch.

“Come on Kitten, lets get inside.” He murmured, not wanting to break the spell.

The danish followed them into the house, guided by Kane’s hand on his lower back. The spot felt warmer under his touch and Christian knew he was blushing like a virgin. He felt like he was dreaming, like his wildest fantasy was coming to life right in front of his eyes. He resisted the temptation of pinching himself, but barely.

The house was big but simple and homey and showed both Ryan’s and Harry’s touches everywhere. The danish was observing some pictures that were hanging on the wall when Kane hugged him from behind. He chuckled lowly as Chris jumped in surprise at his touch, but relaxed pretty fast as soon as he recognised who it was.

“Let’s go upstairs Kitten... you’ll have all the time later to explore our place, but now all I want to do is get you out of your clothes.”

Ryan held his laugh in as he watched Chris basically drag Harry up the stairs and in his rush forget that he had no idea where the room was. He followed after them calmly and observed his boyfriend finally chuckle and guide Eriksen in the right direction.

He entered the bedroom after them just in time to see Harry approaching a blushing Christian with a very predator like smile on his handsome face. Damn, Ryan loved when his dominant side came out to play and Eriksen seemed to bring it out all the time. The danish gave a startled squick the moment that Kane pushed him hard, making him fall backwards on the bed. He giggled while putting his weight on his elbows to see what Harry was doing. Chris felt his mouth go dry while watching the taller man taking off his clothes. He felt the bed dip and turned to the side, seeing Ryan climbing on and coming closer to him, licking his lips and taking his own shirt off.

“Chris, take your clothes off babe and lie down on your belly for us.” Mason's voice came out rough and Eriksen felt a spike of desire shoot through him. He lost no time in complying, taking his clothes fast and turning around, resting his face against the soft sheet under him and inhaling their smell from it. Fuck, he felt his dick starting to harden fast.

Ryan smiled, watching the blond wiggling face down on their bed, trying to find a more comfortable position and humming happily while rubbing his half hard member against the sheets. He turned to his boyfriend, who also had been watching Chris while pumping his cock slowly, he noticed Ryan's eyes on him and smiled in his direction.

The older of the three came closer to Eriksen's body and slowly touched his back, rubbing his hand up and down, watching the blond's muscles reacting to him and listening to the way Chris' breathing hitched before picking up its pace to a pant.

“You're so beautiful, so painfully beautiful and now you're ours...”

Christian moan came out muffled by the bed, where he had pressed his face against the moment he felt Ryan's thumb circle his entrance and then squeeze his arse.

“Look at him H, look at this tight arse, just waiting to be fucked hard. Begging to be filled by us.” Mason rubbed his thumb again against Eriksen's entrance, making the blond lift his hips from the bed, trying to get more attention from the other man.

Ryan bent down and bit the danish's butt, before kissing the abused skin. He grabbed at the blond's arse and spread it, exposing his tight hole to Harry's eyes, who had approached the bed with a hungry look on his face.

“Do you want me to prep him for you my love?”

Kane nodded and sat on Christian's other side, so he could watch it and touch both men.

Ryan lost no time to burry his face on Eriksen's arse, dragging a startle moan out of the blond and making him grab at the sheets and lift his head from the bed. His mouth was hanging open, just letting loud pants out as Mason fucked his arse with his tongue.

Chris felt someone starting to pet his hair, and fuck, that felt amazing, with Ryan now pushing a wet finger slowly inside of him and Harry murmuring encouragements against his shoulder, where he would leave small kisses against the warm skin, while still running his long fingers through his soft hair. Eriksen felt like he was about to catch on fire. He wanted them to hurry up but at the same time, he desperately wanted for this to never end. A moan was forced out of him when a second finger was added, stretching him and curling, rubbing his insides, making him shiver and shove his head back on the bed.

Ryan chuckled and with his other hand grabbed a almost empty bottle of lube from the nightstand. He pulled his finger out of Chris, making the blond whine loud against the sheets, and poured a bit on his arse, before dragging it with his fingers inside the blond, making him all slippery and adding a third finger easily.

“Are you okay Chris? Is it too much?” Ryan watched the way Eriksen's body was trembling, all strained and holding very still, while he pumped his fingers in and out of his tight hole, starting to open him up.

“Ye...yeah, just don’t stop...ah... please Ryan!”

The older man smiled and caressed Chris’ back with his free hand, watching the way his muscles contracted under his touch.

“Hmmm I won’t. Not unless Harry asks me to.”

Ryan turned his eyes to his boyfriend, who had been watching the way his boyfriend's fingers were moving in and out of the other man. His mouth was hanging open without his notice as his attention was all on those fingers.

Mason chuckled lowly before pulling his digits out of Chris and smirked the way Harry's eyes followed his movements and finally focused on him.

“He's ready for you babe.” Kane bit his lips and turned his attention to the whining blond, who was looking frustrated at them. Christian wiggled his arse at them, making Harry smile and slap him hard, making the danish squeal and shove his face back against the bed. There was a clear hand print left on the cream skin that made Kane smirk and trade places with his boyfriend, who walked around the bed and climbed on front of Chris.

Ryan petted the blond's hair, making him look up at him, and using his other hand Mason pulled Christian for a deep kiss.

Eriksen got lost in Ryan's lips and just moaned when he felt Harry push his lubed thumb inside of him. He fucked Chris with his finger slowly while putting a condom on with his other hand, before pulling his finger out, but before the blond could vocalise his displeasure, Harry pushed his cock slowly inside of him.

The moan that escaped Eriksen was shamefully loud and made Ryan chuckle at him, pulling away from their kiss so he could watch the blond's reaction as Harry finally sheathed his cock all the way inside of Chris.

“You okay baby boy?” Mason caressed the blond's neck while observing his strained face as his body tried to get used to the new sensation.

“Uuh... So full. Harry... ah.”

Kane was standing very still, rubbing circles with his thumbs against the skin of Eriksen's lower back. He groaned when he felt the smaller man squeezing his cock and roll his hips slowly, letting out a low sound of pleasure.

“Daddy please!”

Harry shuddered after hearing those words, before pulling all the way out and thrusting back into the blond hard, making him almost fall against Ryan's arms and keen loudly.

Mason was smirking, amused with the way Christian was coming undone under his boyfriend's care, letting out purrs with his moans and grabbing at Ryan's arms with desperate hands.

“Does it feel good baby?”

The blond nodded with jerky movements, as Harry kept going with a hard pace.

“Yeees... good... It feels sooo good.” Mason smiled, running his hands over Christian's hair and making him choke out a gasp, specially by the way Kane had grabbed at his hip with a strong hold, changing the angle of his thrusts.

“Say that you love his cock inside of you.”

Eriksen's hold on him became stronger, his barely open eyes were cloudy with pleasure and his mouth was hanging open, letting his moans out without thought for the noises escaping from it.

“I... I love his cock... inside of me! Fuck... it... aaaaah! Feels so good!”

Ryan looked over Chris’ shoulder to his boyfriend and smirked at the hungry look he had on his face, biting his lip while pounding into Eriksen roughly, changing his pace from fast to slow and back again just to see how the smaller man would react. He seemed to feel Mason's eyes on him and looked up at him, before lacing his right arm around the blond's chest and pulled him up, making him let go of Ryan and grab at Harry's hips while rolling his hips desperately, taking Kane’s cock as deep as he could.

Mason closed the distance between them, sandwiching the moaning blond with his and his boyfriend’s body, before bringing Harry down for a kiss, while he pulled at Christian’s hair.

“Hmmm he got tighter when you pulled his hair babe. Do it again.”

Mason smirked while doing just that and leaned his head down to take one of those pink little nipples into his mouth. Eriksen meowed loudly, curving his body and clawing at Harry's skin. He was babbling incoherently something that sounded suspiciously like Kane's name, chanting it over and over again, like a desperate prayer.

Ryan pulled away from the now very hard nubs and started leaving small bites and kisses on Christian's collarbone, making the soft and pale skin start to bruise.

“Oh Kitten, you feel so good. I want to make you come with no one touching your pretty cock, just me pounding into your tight little arse while Ryan gives you a beautiful collar of bruises on your delicious neck.”

Chris threw his head back as Harry picked his pace again. He brought one of his arms up and pulled Kane's head to his, kissing him messily in between sobs of pure pleasure.

Ryan had stopped his attack on Chris’ neck and just watched them snog. He felt how tight his joggers had become and took a moment to pull them off and turn back to the blonds with hungry eyes.

Harry looked at him with amusement and smiled against Eriksen's lips, before pulling back and grabbing at the neck his boyfriend had been lavishing with his lips before, and squeezed, making the danish choke out a moan and roll his hips harder against Harry's thrusts.

“Love... I want to fuck that mouth.” Kane's eyes snapped to his boyfriend's at that and he smirked while squeezing Chris’ throat harder, making him unable to breathe, before loosening his hold again.

“As you wish Ry.” And with that he pushed Eriksen's had down, making him fall face first on the bed.

Harry pulled at his hair, forcing Chris to look up with a loud moan of pain and then pleasure, when Kane snapped his hips against his again.

Mason licked his lips before caressing Eriksen's face slowly, making the blond look at him with cloudy eyes.

“Open that pretty mouth of yours for Ry, Kitten. He will give you a tasty treat.”

Chris meowed in pleasure as Harry curved his body over his smaller one and bit into the skin of his back, before kissing the abused skin and repeating it on another spot.

“Yes daddy.” The danish opened his mouth, putting his tongue out and looking at Ryan through his lashes, making the older man bite his lower lip before bringing his leaking cock to that pink tongue. Chris lost no time and began licking the length of Mason's hard member, making the older man hum in pleasure at the sensation.

Eriksen pulled Ryan's cock inside of his mouth and sucked at the tip gently, before taking it half way in and increasing the pressure with his tongue while using his free hand to pump the places he couldn’t reach.

Mason groaned while running his fingers through Christian's hair, that Harry had let go in favour of going back to holding the danish's neck with his left hand, while his right grabbed at the smaller man's arse, making him moan in pain, specially when Harry would pull his cock almost all the way out and slam back in with a hard thrust, making Chris choke on Ryan's dick every time. The older of the three would moan at that, caressing Eriksen's hair and shoulders, telling him how amazing his mouth was, making the blond blush and suck him harder.

“What a good little Kitten you are Chris. Do you want Ryan to give you his cream?”

Ryan laughed lowly at Harry's words, but didn't comment, as Christian swallowed around his cock, before pulling him out, moaning loud and begging for him to give it to him. The blond's hand never stopped pumping Mason's cock, while he pleaded for more, for Ryan to fuck his face, for Harry to go harder.

Both Englishmen looked at each other with little smirks before turning their attention back to their lover.

Harry picked himself up, so he would be able to pound into Chris harder and smacked his arse hard, making him keen and push his sweaty face against Mason's crotch, nuzzling his cock, before taking it back inside his mouth with a hum of pleasure.

“You heard him Ry, fuck his face babe. Make him choke on your delicious cock.”

Christian felt those gentle hands on his face again, but this time they were firmer, as Ryan grabbed him steadily and started thrusting into his mouth. Chris moaned. Loudly while rocking back and forth against both men, taking their cocks as deep as he could.

Kane looked down at the sight of Eriksen's arse and smiled at his work. The once creamy skin was now bright red and looked very painful, to the point that the danish would whimper and flinch every time Harry patted him.

He felt the smaller man clench hard around his dick and looked back up at his boyfriend, watching as he shoved his cock all the way inside Christian's throat and kept him there, not letting the blond breathe.

Harry smiled before grabbing at Eriksen's bruised hips and starting to pound into him as fast and hard as he could, making the other man quiver against them and stop trying to push Ryan away.

Mason pulled his cock out of the blond and watched the mess he left behind, as Chris swallowed most of his come, but still let a lot escape his mouth mixed with his saliva, running down his face and neck. He couldn't say anything anymore. The only sound coming out of Eriksen's mouth were loud purring noises, as he pushed against Harry, chasing his own pleasure.

“Good Kitten... Did you like Ryan's treat?”

Christian answered by purring louder, leaning his head down by Mason's leg and lifting his arse higher form Kane, making him chuckle and smack it again, causing the smaller man to sob and grab at the bed sheets with whitened knuckles.

Harry watched his reactions and curled his body back against Chris and ran his left hand through Eriksen's chest, stopping to pinch his nipples hard, before travelling back up to his neck, where he squeezed hard, cutting his oxygen and making the blond man quiver against him, before finally coming undone with a wheezed shout of pleasure.

Kane pulled out of Chris and with a strong push, he turned the smaller man around, making him lay belly up on the bed and stare at him with hazy eyes, before pushing his cock right back in him and pounding into Eriksen with a punishing pace, until he finally came, shivering and moaning Ryan's and Christian's names.

Mason had been kissing Chris and holding him down as he convulsed every time the taller man hit his prostate as Harry had his way with him, but pulled back at the sound of their names, turning to look at his boyfriend, who let himself lay down on Eriksen, gazing at the other blond with love, before turning those baby blue eyes to Ryan and smiled at him.

“That was better than what I had dreamed.” Came Mason's comment, making Kane chuckle before starting to leave kisses all over Christian's face. The danish smiled, still totally blissed out, at the caresses he was receiving from both men. He was in heaven.

“Next time I want to fuck you while you're balls deep in him.” Harry's answer made Ryan groan loudly before moving around on the bed until he was laying down by Chris’ left side, while Kane finally pulled out of the blond and cuddled him on his right after getting rid of the condom.

“I think you fucked Chris’ brains out babe.”

Harry laughed and nuzzled the side of Eriksen's head, before sucking his earlobe and bitting it softly, making the smaller man sigh in pleasure.

“You might be right Ry, my soft Kitten seems to be still too blissed to function.” Harry sounded incredible amused by the situation. He stretched, feeling his tired muscles complaining before finally relaxing next to Christian's warm body. He turned to his side and watched Ryan, who was running his fingers through Chris’ fluffy and sweaty hair with a small smile on his face.

“I love you.” Mason looked up and met Kane's eyes with his warm ones. “Thank you for this.”

Ryan moved closer and pulled Harry for a quick kiss, before laying back down by Christian. “I love you too, you dork. And this was for the both of us, as I’ve definitively been dreaming of watching you fuck Chris for a while now, so why not make it happen? But I'm totally open to your idea. Fuck, can't wait for it even.”

Harry chuckled, before yawning and hiding his face against, the now passed out, Christian's neck.

“We definitely should get some rest. Come on love, help me move Chris up on the bed so we can sleep.”

Ryan got out off the bed and with Kane's help, they both moved Eriksen's sleeping body to the comfort of their pillows, before both joined the blond, sandwiching him with their bodies and making him feel warm and safe while he slept on.

“He’s going to be so sore tomorrow.” Ryan sounded sleepy, but his soft comment dragged a tired chuckle out of his boyfriend.

“He is. I did a number on his arse. He won’t be able to sit down for a while, that’s for sure. Don’t let me forget to rub some oil on his skin after we take a shower when we wake up babe.”

“Hmmm I won’t. He I’ll be whining otherwise.”

The couple snorted in low laughter before falling in silence again.

Harry was watching Eriksen’s face as he slept when the blond let out a small sigh and curled himself closer to Kane’s body. He couldn’t stop smiling after that and he turned his soft eyes to Ryan, finding him already fast asleep, lost to him in the dream world.

Harry could not contain the happiness making his smile grow on his face as he ran his fingers through Mason’s hair, thanking his boyfriend again for making them do this.

Chris was now theirs, and Harry had never been grateful about anything so much before in his life.


End file.
